


glimpses from the multiverse

by MajorGodComplex



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universes, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Taxidermy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, do people still use the word drabble? they do right?, there's a lot of wild stuff here i'll be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorGodComplex/pseuds/MajorGodComplex
Summary: Heroes and villains, coffee shops and minimum wage jobs, taxidermy, hogwarts aus, death erasers, birthday parties, and more. It's all very chaotic.I'm finally gathering together all the drabbles and AUs I've posted on tumblr over the past 5 years.





	1. Superhero/Villain

**Author's Note:**

> please validate me!

“Don’t you get it?” L said, his words slow and drawn out, like every sound he elicited were somehow important to the fate of the world, which, in a way, he supposed they were. “All of this talk about heroes and villains, and you don’t even realize which side you’re truly on.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Light replied, “Of course I’m the hero. I’ve saved more people singlehandedly than you’ve ever met, and you kidnapped my girlfriend.” 

“Your girlfriend was an international crime lord, and I needed leverage. You can’t win this one, God-Man.”

Light grit his teeth, resenting the nickname. “My name isn’t God-Man, it’s Divinity, and neither of us knew she was a crime lord when you kidnapped her so you can’t use that as an excuse.”

Light closed his eyes, attempting to maintain focus as he felt the energy around him. He was going to blast this fucker into the sky, regardless of ethical codes or ‘don’t kill your villain’ rules, because this is what he deserved and Light is dedicated to giving everyone exactly what they deserve. He got ready to strike, but just before he charged, L stopped him with a single sentence. 

“Oh yeah? And what about the poison in the water supply?” 

He shouldn’t know that. He shouldn’t know anything about that. He had no proof, and Light had cleaned that up in a matter of hours, and he’d gotten the villain behind bars in the end so what did it even matter? The ends justify the means, and he had some damn good ends. 

He could salvage this. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He felt his power slowly fading back into the air around him, and it drove him mad. 

“You framed The Reaper. You knew they were on the road to rehabilitation. You knew they were trying to become one of the good guys, and you still framed them. What kind of a hero poisons their own city?” 

“I was only doing what was best for them. Reaper was a ticking time bomb and everyone knew a relapse was inevitable. He deserved to be behind bars for his crimes, and if I had to get a bit messy to do it, so be it. I don’t give a fuck about the code, Coil, and sooner or later everyone will realize you don’t get to be a hero without getting your hands dirty.”

“You’ve done this more than once.” 

Light hadn’t even noticed how close L was getting, but somehow they were only a few feet apart. L could strangle him right here and Light would barely be able to stop him without charging up. L could wreck him mentally, physically, and Light would have no way to stop it. 

He took a step closer. 

“Maybe I have. Maybe I’ve done it twice, maybe a dozen times, maybe a hundred. What does it matter? The results are still the same. Someone had to do it, so why not me? I’m the only one truly keeping the streets safe. The league is full of cowards, and I can’t sit around and wait for them to wake up. I’ve taken down more villains than all of them put together, and the more you speak the more I’m beginning to be convinced that you’ll be next.” 

L pulled a microphone from his inside pocket, bringing it close to his mouth. “Yeah, did you get all that? Looks like my work here is done, then.” 

He took one last look at Light, his eyes taking in every inch of Light’s body like Light was some kind of a lab specimen ripe for studying. Like he was some sort of a curious mystery that needed to be solved. Every muscle in Light’s body was frozen, and for the first time in his life his racing thoughts had stopped. 

L smiled. “Now what was that about you being the hero of this story?”


	2. Death Eraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where near brings Mello, L, and Light back to life with the death eraser.

He hadn’t gone insane after the events of the Kira case, no matter what his coworkers thought. So what if he’d spent hours upon hours researching death gods and their culture? It wasn’t the first time in his life he’d dedicated more time to research than he had sleeping or eating.

He started eating chocolate. He started biting his thumb. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it until it was too late. He built house of cards after house of cards, making a goddamn neighborhood of the things, until finally the solution quite literally fell into his lap. 

He held the eraser up to the light, and thanked himself for refusing to properly dispose of the Death Note. There was no challenge for him anymore. The Kira case and everything that had come with it had felt fulfilling in a way that nothing else could match, and so what if he had to do it all again? He'd won before. He'd win this time too. 

If the SPK thought he was going crazy, then let them think so. It was better to be crazy than alone.

 


	3. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's a barrista. L's the world's shittiest customer.

He had a 170 IQ, and yet he spent day in and day out making fancy overpriced coffees for customers who complained because  _god forbid_ he couldn’t figure out that it was Dana instead of Donna. 

Misa Amane, his annoyingly peppy coworker, treated her minimum wage Starbucks job like it was an art form rather than the way to pay the bills. She could talk for an hour about how soothing it was making latte heart art. 

He didn’t even  _like_ coffee, but it happened to be the only place hiring on campus. In fact, he’d been working there for so long that even the smell of coffee made him annoyed, which was exactly why he couldn’t muster up the energy to be pleasant to the freak who took fifteen minutes just to figure out what he wanted. 

“Look,” Light said, after he just couldn’t stand it anymore. “You’re really holding up the line here.”

The man squinted his beady eyes up at the chalkboard menu one last time, before saying “I’ll just have a black coffee please.” 

Light wanted to strangle him right then and there. He held up the line for fifteen minutes just to order a black coffee? He muttered something alone the lines of “you have to be fucking kidding me” and began writing the order on his cup. 

“No, I’m just regular kidding you.” The corners of the man’s mouth turned up in a strange looking smile, as if he had told the funniest joke in the world that only he got. 

When Light asked for his name, the man simply said “L.” Light grabbed the sharpie, and wrote “Phil” on the cup in large, swooping, calligraphy worthy script. Was it petty? Maybe. Was it satisfying? Absolutely. 


	4. Taxidermy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all this is probably the weirdest, but B and L are co-owners of a taxidermy shop? alright

L was never too fond of Beyond’s grand idea to give up the detective dream and become taxidermists, but all he really needed was a bit of convincing, and B was  _excellent_  at convincing. So there they were, bitter mid-thirties co-owners of a run down taxidermy place with a slogan as stupid as “stuffing even when it’s not thanksgiving!” (B picked it out) and enough bitterness at the occupation and each other to fill… well… something really bitter. 

From the outside it was quiet enough, and empty enough, that you’d think nothing were unusual about it at all unless you were close enough to the back room to hear the cry of “Beyond Birthday for the last time I told you, Taxidermy is for animals only!"  


End file.
